ecovillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ecovillage Network of Canada
Welcome most particularly to those living in Canada or to those from other locations in the Americas who have comments or suggestions to share! Background The Ecovillage Network of Canada (ENC) was incorporated in 2000. Up until the last year or so, it has been a source of inspiration and networking for those interested in ecovillages. However, the folks who were contributing their time and energies to maintaining it are no longer able to do so. If ENC is to continue, new leadership and a new structure are needed. On the other hand, perhaps ENC should be allowed to fold its tent and that energy be transferred to the Ecovillage Network of the Americas (ENA), of which ENC is a member. It should be noted that ENA could also benefit from new energy. Please add your thoughts in one of the sections below (or create your own section). Purpose This is a forum for open discussion in regard to the directions available for the organization to move towards. All are invited to check-in and note their level of enthusiasm, willingness to volunteer, and desire to help fund. Let's receive initial input until April 1, 2007 and then look for some level of consensus for the next step? Level of Enthusiasm for this organization, hopes, dreams... * I believe there are no limits on the possibilites for this organization! As an example GEN Europe continues to do a great job...--Russ 19:20, 13 December 2006 (UTC * Agreed. We can re-vitalize this organization and build new energies that might even rival Europe's! BTW, I strongly support Russ' idea of using this medium for discussion about the future of ENC/ENA. Wikis are uniquely suited to an open, collaborative, consensus-based approach which seems to fit well with the ecovillage way. Michael 18:14, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * There is no doubt French language accessibility is an important feature for many Canadians. GEN Europe has currently capabilites in 6 languages and more on the way. This has been achieved through some EU grants and many volunteer hours per Jonathan Dawson.--Russ 03:51, 16 December 2006 (UTC) *Well, Russ, it looks like only you and I and Alan have ventured into this forum - although I know others have engaged in commentary via e-mail. The question remains: where do people want to go with this? We need closure. Michael 16:40, 28 April 2007 (UTC) * I think that ENC does not have the people or resources to function as was designed in the ENA etablishment of regions. ENA is meeting at the end of May and I am writing a report for that meeting. We will see what ENA comes forward with for what they want for ENC.Lee Davies Willingness to volunteer and skills offered to ENC (Note: an organizational web address is the most helpful to minimize data mining.) *My corporate, non-profit and ecovillage experience are available to draw upon as time permits: www.kakwaecovillage.com --Russ 19:20, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * I am willing to contribute time and energy to this. In addition to a former life in the corporate/government universe, I also have non-profit and ecovillage experience and communications and wiki skills (one of the founders of the Ecovillage Wiki). Michael 18:14, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Willingness to fund or help with fundraising * There are many avenues to explore here. I've already volunteered to help Gaia Education establish a program in Canada. Providing a firmer grounding for ENC seems to me to be easily within the boundaries of that offer.--Russ 19:20, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * I would be willing to work with others on this. Michael 22:51, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *My experience with cooperatives, especially housing cooperatives, may be of help here. I have dealt with problems of governance, construction and maintenance. Welty, 25 December 2006 Discussion * The main purpose for me is to ensure that there is a good system for people to connect with projects and new groups. The GEN website does that very well and is easy for new groups to post their information on it. This website is easy to add information about any resources that we want to share as well. So it seems to me that ENC and ENA are duplications of the same resource. I suggest that we add the energy we have by supporting local groups to use this website, post their information and financially contribute to the maintenance of this site.Alan C New lease on life for ENC! Anyone interested in reinvigorating ENC please contact Lee Davies at lee@ecovillage.org Thanks As a result of discussion on this page and elsewhate, a group of people re-formed the Ecovillage Network of Canada in late 2007. ENC is a registered non-profit society of British Columbia with the following purpose: :Ecovillage Network of Canada is a national confederation of people and communities that meet and share their ideas, exchange technologies, develop cultural and educational exchanges, directories and newsletters, and promote education as a foundation of sustainable development using the Ecovillage as a model. ENC members are dedicated to restoring the land and creating sustainable communities. For more information, check out this link: Ecovillage Network of Canada Or contact me. Michael 17:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC)